


Lawrence Brother Oneshots!

by gravityfell



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands: The Presequel, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Borderlands 2, Fluff, Gen, Handsome Jack - Freeform, Jack and Tim are twins, Lawrence bros au, Tim and Jack as brothers, Timothy Lawrence - Freeform, borderlands - Freeform, good brother jack au, good dad Jack AU, jack is a good person au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityfell/pseuds/gravityfell
Summary: A series of oneshots about our favourite (au) brothers, Tim and Jack!Or the one where Jack is a good brother and Tim is shy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've never really written something like this before, and I wanna credit my friend Angie for helping me come up with some of the ideas! ily bruh <3  
> Hope it formats okay last time i used ao3 it didnt work out very well.  
> sorry if the ending sucks uh but I hope you enjoy! Hopefully more to come.

Timothy Lawrence is 1 minutes older, 3 and a half inches taller, and 100% more awkward than his twin brother, Jack Lawrence. If it wasn’t for the aforementioned height difference, or the light splattering of freckles on Tim’s face, the two would be almost discernibly alike. At only 14, Tim has already hit 6’0”, with Jack still lagging around at 5’9”. This however, has done nothing to break the almost impenetrable confidence Jack carries with him. This too is another major difference between the twins. Jack is self-assured and cocky, and carries himself with an air of confidence Tim could only dream of, as Tim is shy and self-conscious, coming across as awkward no matter how hard he tries. Despite these differences, the two brothers are each-others best and only friend. For Jack, this is solely due to the fact that only person he really cares about is Tim, and Tim is too shy to make any friends himself. 

Despite being shorter than most of the boys his age, Jack is boisterous and loud, meaning although he tends to stick with his brother, Jack is in fact quite popular. He gets invited to hang out at people’s houses, and his classmates ask to him to sit with them in the lunch room, but he never accepts their offer. Sometimes he wouldn’t mind sitting with the Jocks at lunch, or going to Jason’s house on Saturday, but when he sees Tim alone in the corner, looking anxious as ever, he can’t bring himself to do so. Instead, he graciously declines the kids offer, making up some excuse that he needs tutoring or his dad will kill him, and makes his way over to Tim. He smiles slightly at the strange irony of using his dad killing him as an excuse when the man has been dead since he was 3 years old. He places his tray on the opposite side of the table to Tim, and chuckles quietly as the boy flinches at the sound.  
“Just me bro.”  
Jack says, digging into his food right away. The only time either of the boys really get to eat is at school. Their Grandma’s pension money goes more towards bingo night than keeping the fridge stocked. Jack only looks up from his food when he realizes Tim didn’t reply. He looks sad and is only occasionally picking at his food.  
“Hey, you okay Tim?”  
He asks, voice softer than usual.  
“Fine.”  
Tim states bluntly, going back to his food, this time only pushing it around the tray. Jack makes a loud clicking sound with his tongue, pushing his own tray aside and leaning forwards.  
“No you’re not, talk to me brother.”  
Tim sighs, finally looking up at Jack, his green eyes are puffy from crying. Jack’s heart breaks at the sight of his favorite person in pain, but also fills with anger for whatever or whoever caused this.  
“It’s nothing Jack, don’t worry about it.”  
Jack lets out an annoyed groan before ever so slightly raising his voice.  
“Timothy Lawrence, tell me what the hell made you cry.”  
He came across slightly meaner than he was aiming for, but finally Tim opens up.  
“Some of the Jock boys were being mean to me.”  
Jack sees red. Pure anger fills the pit of his stomach as he thinks of the boys so desperate to befriend him daring to hurt his brother. Jack is shorter than them all, he knows that, but nothing on the goddamn planet will stop him from teaching them a lesson. Don’t you dare touch my brother.  
Jack snaps his attention back to Tim.  
“Which ones Tim? I want names.”  
Recognition spreads across Tim’s face as he realizes what his brother wants to do.  
“Jack just leave it. They’ll hate you too if you do this.”  
Jack stands up, loudly kicking his chair back.  
“Tim I don’t care if they hate me. I care that they hurt you and I’m going to make sure they don’t even so much as look your way again.”  
Tim lets out a defeated sigh, before complying and telling Jack a list of names.  
“Greg the really tall kid, and Brett the quarterback.”

 

Just as Jack starts to make his way over to their table, the bell signaling the end of lunch rings. Jack is actually relieved as this means he can fight the boys outside instead of the cramped lunch room, and Tim won’t have to watch, because Jack knows Tim hates seeing Jack hurt just as much as he hates seeing Tim hurt. Jack follows the boys outside, waiting till they’re not swamped with people before pouncing.  
“Hey assholes!”  
Jack screams, gaining the attention of everyone in the immediate area. Thankfully, the boys turn around in response to the indirect comment, staring Jack down.  
“Yeah you two. Brett and Greg.”  
Jack makes his way forward. He knows Tim wouldn’t want it known he was bullied, so his plan is to quietly mention this whilst he’s beating the crap out of them.  
“The hell do you want Jack?”  
Greg asks, looking down at him. Jack has to cane his neck to look up the height difference is that severe, but he doesn’t care. Jack knows not going to come out of this fight unscathed. Not only Is it 2 against 1, but both boys have about 6 inches and 40 pounds on him, he’s not backing down though.  
“I heard you’ve been harassing my brother.”  
Jacks states, voice low, only loud enough for the two boys to hear.  
Brett laughs, rolling his eyes.  
“Oh that nerd? Who cares about that loser?”  
This sets Jack over the edge. He simply says, “me”, before punching Brett as hard as he can in the nose. Jacks a good hit, Brett’s nose starts to bleed instantly as he staggers back. Jack feels a sharp pain in his cheek as Greg’s fist connects with his own face. Jack retaliates with an uppercut, before swerving and delivering another punch, this time to Brett’s stomach.

In moments like these, Tim hates himself more than ever. He’s both taller and older than his brother, yet here he is, 20 feet away watching Jack get his ass beat. All because of him. Jack contrasts in almost every way to Tim, and yet Tim could not ask for a better brother. Greg punches Jack square in the mouth and Tim can see blood start to dribble out. Instead of watching the rest of the fight, Tim searches through his bag for his drink bottle. He freezes it overnight so it’ll be cold all day, and Jack is going to be sore and need ice quick after some of the punches he’s taken. When Tim looks up again he can’t help but smile. In the 30 seconds he was looking down, Jack had somehow managed to get both boys on their knees, beaten and bloody. Teachers finally started to rush over, pulling Jack away. That’s when Tim ran over to Jack’s side. Once he arrived he saw just how badly Jack was hurt, and almost started crying again. Both his eyes were swollen and bruised, his lip was badly cut and bleeding, and blood was pouring from his nose like a faucet.  
“Here, put this on your lip it’ll help with the swelling.”  
Tim says softly as the teacher help the two boys off the ground. Jack tries to smile at Tim, but his face feels like it’s on fire, so instead just places the cold water bottle on his lip, the cold nipping at his injuries slightly.  
“I’m sorry Jack.”  
Tim suddenly lets out, confusing Jack.  
“What for Timmy?”  
Jacks words are muffled and slightly slurred.  
“You got into this mess because of me, and I just stood there.”  
Jack rolls his swollen eyes, wincing slightly as he realizes just how much his damn face hurts, he is not excited to look in the mirror.  
“It’s not your fault Tim. I did it because no one makes fun of my nerdy big brother except me!”  
This causes Tim to laugh, which to Jack, makes getting the utter crap beat out of him worth it.


End file.
